


Coffee and Confessions

by Aspect_xs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gream - Freeform, Internal Conflict, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspect_xs/pseuds/Aspect_xs
Summary: Dream has always ended up pushing away the people he's held closest. He couldn't possibly drive George, someone already an ocean apart from him away. But what happens when his own desires tear down the steel walls he's built up?Basically Dream and George are a bunch of idiots who can't take a hint and are completely oblivious to other's feelings.*****He felt the tension leave the body wrapped in his arms and hope surged through his veins. He only wished for forgiveness, another chance just something. Clay pulled his head back to focus on the eyes he held so dearly. Tears were spilling out of them and he wiped them away with his thumb. His hands cradled their face trying to bring comfort and relieve their heartbreak."Goodbye Clay."Everything stopped as hands forced him backward. Clay stumbled trying to regain his balance but the ending was inevitable. He was being pushed away from the person he loved. Their gazes met and eyes wet with tears stared back at Clay. The water broke once he came in contact with it. He thrashed against the frigid waves colliding against him. But when he finally broke through the surface, he was left alone on the beach."George..."*****
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a Dreamnotfound fic or anything at all so I'm a little nervous. None of my stories are meant to offend anyone including the people mentioned. If anyone in the story expresses that they are uncomfortable with being included in fanfics, I will be sure to edit them out or discontinue and delete this work. Don't question the title because I don't have answers either. I just thought it fit the story I have planned out well and it was funny. This story is also cross-written on Wattpad under my account (@Aspect_xs).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can always be real in our imagination

"Come on Georgeee," He whined. "Just tell me you love me."

Clay heard an aggravated huff in response and could practically hear George's annoyance. Looking over at the chat, it was filled with pleads for him to say it back. Though, there were some many they just flew out of view. George was in the middle of streaming some speedrun attempts and teasing him in the meantime didn't seem like a bad way to spend his afternoon. He had jumped onto discord to ring him up and for the first few of George's attempts at speedrunning, he was helpful. Spotting shortcuts and giving tips like a nice friend. But sadly for George, he was too easy to mess around with.

"Dream, stop it. Just tell me where the portal was." He complained.

He watched on-stream as George wandered looking for the Nether portal. His character sprinting around on the burnt ground geared with a set of full iron, a shield, and a sword in hand. He had trusted Dream to write down the cords so he didn't have to waste his own precious time doing it himself. As much as Dream knows how pissed off he probably is right now, there's a certain warmth that he feels when George is annoyed at him.

"Nope," He said, popping the p. "What's so hard about saying that you love me, George? You know you do." Dream watched George as his jaw tightened and cheeks flushed pink.

George looked over at chat and rolled his eyes. "No, I am not saying it." He repeated firmly when a donation popped up onto the screen, "And no I am not falling for 'Isle Of Dr-" oh my god I almost said it." Letting out a little laugh at the end.

"Well, you're still not gonna find the portal, George unless you say it."

But it was just then when George spotted a cobblestone bridge leading to the purple swirling portal on the other side of the lava lake.

A smug smile grew across George's face. "Hm? Did you say something Dream?"

He groaned going along with the joke, hiding the disappointment he felt. "Of course you find it the second after I say that."

The only response was a manic giggle. A giggle he had heard a million times. That made his heart skip a beat. Formed butterflies in his stomach. That never failed to make him smile.

He began recalling when he hadn't felt this way talking to his best friend. When he could talk to George and not have to try and conceal the turmoil inside of him. Not feeling guilty for keeping a secret from him. Hoping that maybe he felt the same way, searching for any sign but in the end just accepting that it wasn't true. Just being stupid together and having each other.

It all started to change once people began shipping him and George together. He had never thought about George as anything more than a friend. Never thought about any guy as more than a friend. He had played along with the comments and started flirting with George. Seeing his shocked face the first time he had used a pickup line on him had been priceless. Slack-jawed, eyes wide, and a bright blush made Clay release his signature wheeze. George had slowly gotten accustomed to the casual flirting but his adorable reactions never disappeared.

After a while, Clay began wondering how his fans were reacting to the change in the dynamic between him and George. On Twitter, there were a notable amount of fans saying "omg I totally ship it!!" and "wait r they dating?!" and "they're so cute together!!". But what caught his eye was the link someone had posted to a story on Wattpad. Curiosity got the better of him and it brought him to the cover page. He scowled when it blocked him from reading until he had made a Wattpad account. With a groan, he reluctantly filled out some information needed and was dragged into the story.

It hadn't been anything special but interesting, to say the least. When he returned to his home page though, the recommendations were filled with "Dreamnotfound" and "Gream" fanfics. He kept scrolling and scrolling but the stories shipping them together were almost endless. One of them had around 200k reads and he thought that there was no harm in spending some time exploring. Before he knew it, he had spent the better half of the day reading the combinations of fanfiction on various platforms.

A piercing shriek brought Clay out of his reverie and he turned to his monitor and watched as an army of piglins charged George and knocked him into the vast sea of lava below. He burst into laughter as George began twitching in his chair. Listening to how maniacal he sounded through the stream brought him further and further down the road of insanity. Luckily George was used to this and started giggling along with Clay, making it seem like he hadn't lost his mind.

"Dream," George whispered while giggling. "Stop it, you are literally a psychopath. You're going to scare chat and all the people watching from the stream."

George's attempt to scold Clay brought him back down from his crazed state. A few tears still dripped down his cheek but hysterical hiccups replaced the laughter. Patches was pawing at his leg and Clay gently lifted her into his lap. She nuzzled the side of his hand and her head together and let out a soft purr of content. He began stroking her back with his other hand and fell into a state of relaxation.

"Ok everyone, I think I'm going to end the stream now." Clay heard George saying, "Thank you for the donos and I'll see you all later!" George grinned, waving at the camera and Clay watched as the stream went dark.

Patches jumped on top of his desk and flopped over, a sure sign of her exhaustion. "Aww, you're so cute you know? I'd cuddle you all day if I could."

"I'm not streaming anymore Dream, I know you think I'm cute but you don't have to say it all the time"

The already unbearable heat intensified and the only relief he had was that George couldn't see his face at that moment.

"I was talking to my cat you dumbass."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"But you're definitely a treat to look at."

Clay grinned at the silence on the other side of the call, satisfied by his work. He could imagine George's shocked expression. Frozen in his chair with his headset hung around his neck. Mouth gaping and eyes wide. His rosy lips on full display. What he wouldn't do for George to be here, on his knees, staring up at him like that-

He gasped and Patches shot up at her owner's sudden reaction. She pounced onto the floor and pranced her way out of the office. Leaving him alone sweaty with a growing tent and George still on the other line. He could hear George shouting on the other side but he was stuck in his own dimension. The image of George in such a compliant position burned into the forefront of his imagination.

"Dream!" George screamed, "Dream Dream Dream Dream, are you there? I heard you gasp and I've been calling your name for the last minute. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Clay cleared his throat. "I mean yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just... saw a bird fly into a window and it scared me."

"Ok, if you say so." He could tell George did not sound convinced. "Well, it's almost midnight here so I think I'm gonna head to bed."

Clay had no strength to stop the deep frown formed by his mouth. "Ok George, we'll talk tomorrow right?"

He chuckled, "Of course we will Dream, good night."

The frown slowly disappeared, "Goodnight George, I love you."

The brit scoffed followed by a relenting sigh, "I love you too Dream, bye."

And before he could say bye, the familiar ring on Discord left him alone. Clay sat up and walked to the kitchen to get a chilled drink. The ever-changing Floridian weather being a pain in the ass. He poured himself a glass of pineapple juice and sighed at the feeling of refreshing liquid running down his throat. It may have quelled the overbearing heat but it did nothing against his other aching problem.

Ignoring the results of his high libido, he began heating some leftover pizza for dinner. As the microwave ran, Clay stood out on the balcony of his unit. He really did hate how high temperatures reached sometimes but there was no denying the beauty of the sunshine state. The sun sinking with its mellow hues, preparing for its disappearance until it rose again in the morning. Stars were beginning to emerge and Clay absolutely loved the stars. Palm trees lined the streets and small lights hung from the umbrellas atop restaurant tables.

The ring of the microwave brought him warm pizza and he plopped on the couch to enjoy his supper. His phone dinged and he saw that it was a DM from Nick. Clay tapped on the notification and chuckled at the message.

_U and George streamed and didnt even invite me smh :(_

_Aww is wittle nick jealous_

_Hell no I do not want to be coddled like gogy_

_God ur such a simp ru sure u two arent dating yet_

_No rlly we dont like each other_

_Sureee_

_Whatever u need to tell urself Dream_

Clay rolled his eyes but he couldn't deny how much it hurt to say that. He set his phone down next to him on the sofa, propped his feet up on the coffee table, and began watching The Mandalorian. The show gave him a process to blow off the tension he had built up throughout the afternoon. Patches curled up beside him and he relaxed at the normalcy of the situation. He lifted her by the torso and held her out in front of him.

"What do you think baby?" Clay cooed, "Do you think George could ever like me back?"

His question was met with silence as she gazed at him with her yellow eyes. "Yeah, I don't think so either girl."

Clay set her down and she returned into her curled up position. The Mandalorian, as much of a good show it was, wasn't keeping Clay's attention as much as he hoped. He grabbed his phone and reluctantly dropped into the world of fanfiction. Living in a world where George and he had something together. Searching for anything to keep his mind off of reality.

* * *

Yawn after yawn left Clay's mouth after reading the night away. If he couldn't have George in real life this was the next best thing. The dopamine running through his body made him both giddy and exhausted. It was a rollercoaster of emotions with him laughing and awwing at the start and bawling his eyes out realizing the story reached its end. He reset his position and repeated the cycle all over again. Glancing at the corner of his phone and seeing that it was already 2 in the morning, Clay decided that it was probably best to get some sleep.

The walk to his bed was interrupted by a quick stop in the bathroom. He spread a generous amount of toothpaste on the brush and rinsed it. Once he started cleansing his teeth, Clay stared at himself through the mirror. His unruly hair needed a thorough fixing and a few strands were sticking out. The lack of clothing he was wearing allowed him to examine his athletic physique. Broad shoulders and chest, decent abs, and a slim waist from his time as quarterback and at the gym. His 6'3" stature made him tower over most people and he chuckled at how much he would over George.

He spat out the mixture and washed out his mouth and toothbrush, relieved that he could finally get some sleep. His room was simple with the bed in the center with a side table and a few personal trinkets scattered around the rest of it. Flopping into the soft sheets, he sighed in contentment. He wiggled his way underneath until they covered him like a silky cocoon. A final yawn left his mouth before he began his descent into a cozy sleep.

* * *

"Why are you back," A familiar voice spat. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Clay blinked trying to gather his surroundings. He heard the waves rolling onto the shore and saw the dark starry sky above him. The sand clung to his back when he stood up and a figure was facing away from him towards the ocean. Clay took a moment and paused to stare at the person in front of him. Their lithe form was covered with a thin cerulean T-shirt and sweatpants. Dark brunette hair, fixed but soft and swept by the wind. He pushed himself off the sand and advanced towards the shore. Once he reached the person, Clay had the instinct to wrap his arms around them and never let go.

His arms were swatted away when they reached out for them, "What do you not understand about leaving me alone?"

They titled their head towards him and he lost his breath staring at the face before him. Their pale face illuminated by the moonlight made them look like an angel. His hair and eyes a silky, smooth and sweet dark chocolate brown. Slender lips just waiting to be kissed.

"I can't stay away from you," He croaked. "I don't ever want to lose you."

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, "You hurt me, Clay. It hurt so much I don't think you understand."

His heart broke at those words. "I promise I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking it was bad timing I-"

"Stop giving me excuses."

He could feel his throat tighten, "I'm not giving you any excuses I'm just trying to explain because I love you and I don't want you to leave."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me like that."

It felt like he was drowning, "I didn't mean a thing, what else can I say to you?"

Silence hung in the air while the waves lapped at their bare feet. He listened and noticed the concealed ragged breaths of the person in front of him. The kind of sound you hear when a dog is in pain. Full of boundless energy and exhilarated until they experience pain. When they feel helpless and abandoned, but you know you'd do anything to help them. But even once they recover, you realize the damage has been done.

"Nothing."

_Nothing_

"I don't understand how you could've said all of that to someone you apparently love."

He was trembling now, "I do."

"Really," A scoff. "I can recite it word for word if you want. Actually, I will."

Sobbing, "Please don't."

Clay heard them clear their throat and he lowered his gaze, "Stop whining about how you wish you weren't so skinny. And weren't so short. And didn't have such a high voice. C'mon, you're not the only one who has problems." They paused for a second and Clay heard a faint sob before they continued. "You know, maybe this is why I have more subscribers than you. It's ridiculous how annoying you can get sometimes. There's nothing special about you. It's no wonder you want to keep me for yourself because without me you're nothing."

His legs were jelly and his entire body was shaking but it didn't matter. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" Clay flinched at the hysteria in their voice. "I know I can get annoying sometimes Clay but I never bring up how I feel about myself. I guess once is too much for you and I'm just a piece of shit, aren't I?"

"You know, when you told me about your anger issues it didn't matter to me. I wanted to help you and I love you so much. You were so kind and funny, and insanely smart I couldn't even believe you were my friend."

Clay stared down into his chestnut eyes, warm and teary shifting into stone-cold bullets. "But I was mistaken. You did a good job Clay, I didn't know you were such an actor. I thought what we had was real, that it was just you and me."

"I thought I could help you, fix you. But there's no use trying to fix a mask."

Clay wrapped his arms around the smaller figure begging, "I didn't mean it I didn't mean a thing I said it was a mistake I was just so angry at something else I couldn't even think and I'd do anything for you to forgive me it doesn't matter just tell me and I'll do it."

He felt the tension leave the body wrapped in his arms and hope surged through his veins. He only wished for forgiveness, another chance just something. Clay pulled his head back to focus on the eyes he held so dearly. Tears were spilling out of them and he wiped them away with his thumb. His hands cradled their face trying to bring comfort and relieve their heartbreak.

"Goodbye Clay."

Everything stopped as hands forced him backward. Clay stumbled trying to regain his balance but the ending was inevitable. He was being pushed away from the person he loved. Their gazes met and eyes wet with tears stared back at Clay. The water broke once he came in contact with it. He thrashed against the frigid waves colliding against him. But when he finally broke through the surface, he was left alone on the beach.

"George..."

Clay dragged himself out of the bitter ocean and collapsed onto the stiff sand. He stared up at the starry sky, the thousands of stars impossible to ignore. Beautiful, glittering, shining with brightness. He thought about how he wished he could touch them in person and maybe they would even shed some hope on him. There was nothing as cruel as being able to see something so clearly and never be able to reach it. Feeling something so compelling and only living it out in your dreams. He wished he could be a star. Burning with light even through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, it means a lot to me! If you have any feedback, critiques, or suggestions for new stories, please feel free to reach out! I am writing this for fun so I do not currently have an upload schedule. The last time I did I burned myself out in a month. So I apologize if future additions are slower than expected, I'll try to be reasonable and I hope you all have a good day, stay chill :)


	2. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream relives a special moment between him and George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I usually struggle with 2nd chapters and I'm still unsure about how this came out. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it but if you don't Happy Holidays and I hope you're all having a good day!

Rays of sunlight filtered through the thin gaps between the blinds. Clay lay still, unmoving since he had woken up an hour ago. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face and the rest of his body was stuck to the bed. Having a blanket and duvet layered on top of him didn’t help the situation but it gave him some much-needed comfort. His eyes were glued to the ceiling and he exerted no signs of life except the sound of him huffing. Birds sang from outside and he could hear the sounds of people starting their days on the street.

He stumbled out of bed, hanging onto the walls for dear life. The closet doors hide the mess inside but to Clay, the untidiness was his way of life. He had been organized while living with his parents but once he got his own place the etiquette flew out the window. Disheveled mounds of clothes were stacked but the Floridian found a lime tee and black basketball shorts from the piles. After dressing himself, he stepped into the bathroom to tidy himself up. 

His hair was as unruly as always but brushed his teeth and washed his face to freshen up. He hesitated at the feel of cool water rushing over his skin but still rinsed his mouth of leftover toothpaste. It was as if the water was taunting him and knew what he had dreamt of. He didn’t need to wash his face. He could always do it tomorrow. Patches was meowing from what sounded like the kitchen and he picked up his phone and wallet before confronting her. 

“I know it’s late, I’m sorry Patches.” She meowed again, “Yes, I’m going out for a bit so be a good girl.” Clay made sure to give her a generous amount of kibble before he locked the door of his apartment behind him.

Hearty echoes caused by his sneakers echoed throughout the stairwell which was soon replaced by light taps on the lobby’s tile. Unlike yesterday, the humidity wasn’t consuming him and it was a comfortable 90 degrees. The late morning sunlight was a signature of Florida and it reminded him of the days when he and his family would go to the beach. Downtown Orlando was created for pedestrians with the small shops and greenery which made walking less boring. He spotted his destination ahead and weaved through the herds of people, navigating the familiar urban environment.

The jingle of soft bells rang as he slid into the small cafe. Dark brown walls complemented the furniture and warm interior that had originally brought Clay into the shop. Whether it was pouring or the middle of a heatwave, coffee was the solution to all his problems. Considering caffeine was a drug, you could say that Clay was an addict. The baristas knew him by name and he made sure to return the favor.

“Running a bit late aren’t you, Clay?” The grin spread to the barista’s eyes upon seeing the blonde.

He scoffed, “Thanks I’ve been good how ‘bout you Kay?” He replied while scanning the overhead menu.

Her eyebrow lifted, “Same but uh, are you not getting your regular today?” 

Clay shook his head, “I kinda wanna change it up today, had a rough night.”

“I feel ya,” She shook her head. “Well, if you need an energy boost I’d suggest a frap.”

He sighed before replying, “Still need my coffee Kay, it wasn’t that rough.”

She shrugged, “Can’t blame a girl for trying.” She began rapid-firing other suggestions which Clay just as quickly shot down.

“Oh my god stop being so picky,” He chuckled but his cheeks burned. “Peppermint mocha?”

He paused before approving, “Actually, that could work.” She pumped her fist and waved him to the side to help the next customer.

The window booths were all open so he claimed his spot in the corner of the cafe. Light flowed across his skin and fully brought out its sun-kissed tone. He scrolled through his socials and liked posts while occasionally glancing towards the register waiting for his coffee. A Discord notification popped onto his screen which he immediately clicked.

_Wheres my gm text :(_

His fingers hovered above the keyboard frozen before tentatively replying. 

_Gm georgie_

He twitched as George typed out a response.

_Wheres the smiley :(_

At that moment, Clay’s smile was uncontrollable. All he could think about was that he and George were ok. The Brit wasn’t heartbroken because of him and was as much of a doof as always. His fingers flew across the screen, desperate to send back a response.

_:) ily george_

_Ily 2 dream_

_But rlly ru ok?_

He frowned at the concern his friend was showing.

_Yeah y_

_Well isnt it like already noon for u_

_And u usually send me a gm text when u wake up_

Clay blushed at the reminder of his persistent streak of good morning texts to George. Reading fanfiction last night had carried him away and dropped him off in the early morning. On top of that, he had been too scared to even remotely contact his friend and instead spent the better half of the morning hiding under his sheets. 

_I overslept sorry_

_Its fine I just wanted to make sure ur ok :)_

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he felt all bubbly inside reading the message. Before he realized it his phone was ringing, waiting for George to pick up. He scrambled to pull himself together and his thumb hovered over the screen to cancel the call.

“Hello?” The British voice boomed through his phone’s speakers and he dug into his pockets to pull out a pair of headphones.

A ding confirmed that his audio had connected and he slipped the pair of headphones onto his ears.

“-lo hello hello, Dream? Dream, Dream, Dream hello?” Clay chuckled to himself, “Dream~, I know you’re there.”

“You’re ridiculous George.” He said a smirk growing on his face. He lowered his voice down to a raspy baritone. “But I like it when you say my name.”

George sputtered and Clay’s giggle turned into a full-on roar of laughter which caused a few of the cafe’s patrons to stare at him.

“Dr- Dream, stop it.” He could hear how flustered George was and the satisfaction it brought him was immeasurable. “Ugh, I should’ve never answered your call.”

Clay feigned shock, “What, would you really do that to me, Georgie?”

George scoffed, “Dream, stop it with the pet names.” However, it only egged Clay on even more.

“I thought you liked it when I call you that, _babe_.” His register dropped an octave causing his voice to sound husky.

The other side of the call went silent as Clay waited for a response. There was a soft buzz as he listened and it felt like it progressively got louder. Shallow breaths were the only sign that George hadn’t gotten up and left him. His breathing soon copied and they both waited for the other to say something. George’s breaths stirred something inside of him, like a drug he could never get enough of.

A cup was set down next to him and he nodded at Kay before she snickered and walked off. He examined the drink with its light dusting of whipped cream on top. Heat streamed down his throat and warmed his insides. The peppermint flavor stuck in his mouth and each breath he took reminded him of the winter vacation to NYC when he was younger. A deep hum conveyed his approval as he continued to drink the beverage.

“Uh, Dream, what are you doing?”

The warm coffee suddenly burned and he was coughing, gasping for air. “I just got my coffee,” His own huff interrupted him. “And uh, it tastes pretty good.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The silence was no longer filled with unfulfilled desires and in its place was a jagged awkwardness. “Well, I’m gonna go then.” George peeped, “Bye Dream.” 

“Yeah, yeah bye Geor-.” The hollow ring notified him that once again he was alone.

He picked up his mocha and the bells once again jingled, though as brightly as before when he walked out the door. The peppermint didn’t give him any comfort anymore. Bright Florida sun couldn’t dissipate the rain cloud which formed above his head. Not even the caffeine could help him at this point. All of his surroundings were blurred and he swore they even dulled a little bit. He didn’t bother taking off his headset, maybe if he kept them on George would come back.

A scowl formed at the thought. The conversation with George had been going well, fantastic for how pessimistic he had been last night. Laughing and teasing the brunette had been just what he needed besides coffee to bring him into a better mood. Now things were back to how they were before and his friend probably didn’t want to talk to him. Any hope he had for the rest of the day vanished and sleeping around didn’t sound like a horrible idea.

Clay’s feet dragged against the tile floor en route to the elevator and he kept his head down at his phone when another person followed him inside. They rose for a few seconds until the doors opened and he heard footsteps make their way out. Once the doors sealed him in, it began to rise again until it arrived on the 9th floor. He readied his unit key when he turned the all too familiar corner leading to his unit.

The card slid into the reader and he opened the door once hearing the door lock unlock with a click. Patches opened her eyes searching for a disturbance but closed them upon seeing her owner. Clay downed the rest of his lukewarm mocha before tossing it into the recycling which at least made a satisfying swoosh. His bed creaked and he bounced up and down until he settled on top of the mess of sheets. He wrapped a pillow around his head and groaned into it. His breaths were shaking and his arms were twitchy as he relived the morning.

Laying in bed shaking filled with a coldness, not even his piles of blankets could fight it. He was cuddling a plush pillow, hiking his knees up to wrap himself around it. The home screen on his phone unlocked and his fingers continuously failed to click on the photos app. Pictures overwhelmed him and he searched for the album he was searching for until he found it. Pearly teeth everywhere he looked stared back at him while he giggled and sobbed. 

The photo he eventually reached caused his mind to shut off. It had been taken during the summer and George had been complaining about how hot it was. 80 degrees didn’t seem too bad for Clay so he teased him about his situation. They began arguing if it was as hot as George said which led to them spending a good part of the day arguing. He had never been the type of person to have ulterior motives but it had been too tempting to pass up.

* * *

“I am telling you Dream, I’m going to die if it doesn’t cool down or my AC doesn’t start working.” George’s voice was breathy but if that was due to the heat or arguing with him Clay wasn’t sure. “Why’d it even have to break the week a heatwave is coming. This is so unfair.”

He chuckled at the brunette’s misery, “It can’t be that bad George I mean, isn’t 30 degrees in Celsius like 80 degrees in Fahrenheit?”

“No, it’s higher like around 90 I think.”

Clay pulled up a new tab on his computer and typed a quick search into Google. “George,” He tried to hold in his laughter but it didn’t last long. “George!”

An exasperated George groaned, “What! Oh my god Dream what do you want?”

“It’s only 85 degrees!” He spun around in his chair laughing his ass off. “That’s like a normal day in Florida!”

There were a few grumbles from the other side before he heard a response. “Well, actually it’s 86 degrees so you’re wrong,” Leave it George to care about the smallest things. “And how do you survive this heat year-round? I’m getting sweat on everything I touch.”

“Stop it George, you’re such a whiner you know cause I don’t believe that.”

But he wasn’t giving up. “No, I absolutely am Dream. It looks like I just got out of the ocean with all my clothes on.”

Clay’s brain froze and the words slipped out before he could even think about what he was going to say.

“Prove it.”

He could hear a hitch in George’s breathing and his lungs didn’t dare take another breath. Maybe they were trying to save him from the imminent embarrassment. Knots formed in his chest while he processed what he truly said. 

“Ok, should I snap it to you?”

His brain couldn’t think of any answer except the one on his mind. “Let’s see it, George.”

The rumble of George’s chair matched the state of his insides. He shook in his seat with his nerves starting to go into overdrive. His stomach started aching and his skin began stinging. Like someone was pushing pin needles against him and they slowly dug deeper and deeper. Panic raced through his mind and the constant blaring of sirens kept ringing and screeching and screaming-

A ring from his phone and a flash of yellow. He backed away but the further he went, the louder the ringing seemed to get. His teeth chattered as his hand tentatively reached out. _From George_. The tap against his screen brought him to the screen of chats and right at the top, there was a new snap from George.

His finger moved towards the hidden picture before it paused. Should he really be taking advantage of his best friend? A soothing voice whispered to him. _Wasn’t he the one who sent the picture, what’s the harm in taking advantage of what’s already been done?_ But George wouldn’t want him to be ogling his sweaty body, no matter the circumstance. No amount of rationality could silence the quiet whisper which was nothing but persistent.

_But isn’t this what you want?_

The ropes holding him back snapped and a wave of guilt washed over him. But the heatwave that followed scorched him and most of his self-control. He couldn’t hold in the gasp that insinuated and the regrets he originally had were buried under a film of pure lust. Drool piled at the corners of his mouth but his lips went dry. The blood gathered down below and he shivered as his sensitivity skyrocketed.

He stared at the picture he had received of George in the mirror. The phone covered most of his tilted face but failed to hide the exposed sliver of cheek and neck. A small amount of stubble was visible and he wondered how it would feel against his lips. His eyes continued downward to the lush collarbone and shoulders. The beating of his heart grew each moment he gazed at the exposed torso in front of him. There wasn’t a single inch of skin he could find that wasn’t shining with sweat. He wanted to trace every curve and grip every edge of George’s physique until he knew the patterns by memory. There wasn’t any light besides the dim glow from the hallway and the bright flash of the camera but it only charged the photo with sex.

“Have I proven just how hot I am yet Dream?” He could hear the fatigue in his friend’s voice that sent shivers through his body.

His voice was barely able to croak out a response “Yeah, yeah you did.” 

The Brit let out a mischievous giggle, “Are you sure we’re still talking about the same thing Dream?” 

He rose out of the haze clouding his mind as a devious idea set in. If George thought he could get and keep the upper hand on him then he had forgotten the numerous manhunts they had done together. But if he wanted to play dirty then he would give George what he wanted. He ignored the previous question and set his plant into motion.

“Dream? Are you there, I bet you’re just in awe at how hot I am.” He could take George’s taunts, he always won in the end.

A familiar ding came from George’s phone and Clay could tell his low chuckle made the other Youtuber nervous. “Did you really save that picture of me Dream?”

Clay’s chuckle transformed into a mischievous giggle that could rival George’s and he left the desk to start phase 2. He could hear the various yells for answers but promptly ignored them. The chances of him regretting the night were high but his rational side couldn’t release the grip lust had over his decisions. Muscles rippled as he posed in front of the mirror watching himself, copying the picture on his screen. The camera flashed and he examined the photo before sending it.

Satisfied with his looks he sent it, not wanting to be bested by the brit. The shirt he had stripped off came back on and he crashed into his chair. All he had to do was wait until he could get the last laugh. The brunette had long given up on screaming to get answers and was instead mumbling in frustration.

“Well to answer your question George,” Clay paused until he heard the ding from the other end of the call. “Yeah, I did save that picture of you.” His confession was suggestive and filled with no shame.

“God George,” He bit his lip and smiled. “You looked so hot in that photo, I- I can’t get over it. I can’t receive something so. . . _enticing_ without trying to give anything back. It’s your choice whether to keep it or not.” The breaths he heard shallowed and sped up and he got high off the sound of it. 

He heard a sharp intake of air before a timid whisper. “Dream, what did you just send me?”

“Enjoy the present George.”

“Wait Drea-”

The line went silent as he ended the call. Clay watched on his phone as George opened the snap he had sent. He switched apps but wasn’t able to do much before a notification bar slid down from the top of his screen. His heart raced and a dopey grin grew as he read the message he was anticipating.

George screenshotted your snap!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads and support so far. Still figuring out where this story is going but I've already surprised myself with the ideas I'm writing. Anyways cya and stay chill :)


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is full of surprises, so let life surprise you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I hope you're all doing well and thank you for all the support so far :)

Hormones were a natural part of life and Clay understood that. But going from a shivering mess to one aching with arousal in a minute was unsettling. His hips instinctively ground against the soft surface and he whined at the friction. The sinful sounds grew from hesitant whimpers to filthy moans. Creaks from the bed resonated through the room while dopamine did in his head. Knots twisted in his abdomen and he groaned at the swelling tension. Tingling rushed over him and he held in a gasp from the sensation. He panted until the blissful haze parted over his thoughts and decided a shower was needed.

_I have it bad for George._ The guilt soon followed and it made Clay feel frail and vulnerable. Realizing, he had just gotten off while picturing his best friend. There weren’t any excuses for what he had done. Thinking in spirals pulled him down the drain and a shell was left in its place. George was just so amazing and brightened up any day. His smile, his laugh, anything he could think of gave him butterflies. Being thousands of miles away from him was something he could be grateful for. George deserved so much better than him.

Clay flinched at the frigid sting of the water against his fingers and remembered his vivid dream. He set his jaw firm and stripped his clothes off, tossing them on top of the sink. Teeth were grinding together as he stepped in and more and more skin experienced the harsh temperature. The curtain trapped him with the flowing water with nowhere to run. Seconds ticked by and when his head finally shifted underneath the stream, fears and tension ran away with the feelings of hope he had. For a moment, he could forget. 

He envisioned the beach from his dream. A figure stood up in the sand, waves grazing against their toes. Sand warmed his feet as he walked to the shore, then positioning himself next to the shorter person. The sun was setting in the distance underneath the ocean and it radiated a peaceful feeling that helped prepare him.

“Hey.”

Their arms were crossed and they replied with a soft, “Hey.”

Together they let a pleasant silence relieve the tension between them. Water rushed up towards their feet and the cold touch did nothing but calm him. Clay knew there was no point in stalling any longer and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you, it was messed up.” He kept his gaze down, noticing the small shells poking out that were buried underneath the sand. “I didn’t mean it but I was so distracted… I don’t even know what happened.”

“I know you didn’t mean it Dream.” They released a sheepish giggle before continuing, “I just wanted to see how you reacted.”

The blonde pressed his lips together into a grimace, “I can’t believe you.”

George’s laugh rang out through the air. “Oh, you are definitely just mad that I outsmarted you again.”

It was Clay’s turn to laugh, “Am not! And what do you mean again, for every time you outsmart me I do it to you 10 times more.”

A blush spread over the older’s cheeks, “It doesn’t happen that often.”

“Does that mean I planned out a 3-minute apology for nothing?” George gave a shy chuckle and Clay rolled his eyes.

“Well, I might still want some ice cream instead of an apology.” He sighed at the eventual expense.

He began walking away from the ocean. “There’s some ice cream in the freezer.”

“But Dream~”

“Fine, but only if you beat me to the ice cream stand!” George stared as he ran away and began sprinting after him.

Clay opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Forgetting about his feelings for George was what was right. Nothing was ever going to happen between the 2 of them. He felt the tears running down his cheeks leading to their slow descent to the floor of the shower. But he envisioned himself and George on the beach. As friends. Because that’s all that they would ever be. And that’s all he needed right now.

Tingling numbness had spread all over his limbs and he cranked the lever. Water stuck to his skin and he quickly dried himself down with a warm towel. Clay wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the shower, walking back to his room. He grabbed a fresh set of clothes and put them on before crashing into his chair. The content state he was in made him decide doing a stream was a good way to spend the early afternoon.

He opened the Discord app and the group chat between George, Sapnap, and himself. _Wanna join my stream in a few?_ After the text was sent, he went to retrieve some food since he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday. Some leftover lasagna he had made the other day was sitting in the fridge which he heated in the microwave. Patches meowed and he stared down at her looking up at him. She continued to meow and he glanced to the side and noticed the empty water bowl. While his food was going, he refilled her water bowl in the sink before placing it back in its spot.

His fork dug straight into the square of lasagna and he shoveled the piece into his mouth. Clay wondered why food tasted better freshly made but didn’t complain about the still satisfying taste of his meal. The ring of his phone concluded the pondering and he read that Sapnap could join his stream for a while. George hadn’t responded to the message yet but it didn’t bother him.

The plate and fork clanged as he dropped them off in the sink for later and he downed a glass of cold water in preparation for the stream planned. Expecting himself to play for at least a few hours, he posted a tweet on Twitter to spread the word. He set everything up and opened the group chat to see that there was still no response from George. The memory of their earlier conversation grazed his mind before shoving it away. No reason to waste any more time than he had on that. 

He watched as people began entering the stream and waited a minute before creating a new world. The donations were already starting to come in which he quickly thanked. Discord rang and he accepted the incoming call from Sapnap. Although regret followed when the Texan’s booming voice shouted, deafening him for a moment. A dono asked whether George would be joining and Clay tried to respond before being cut off.

“Naw, George said he had some things that he had to do so yeah.”

The blonde’s posture became rigid and only supplied with a short, “Yeah he can’t.” 

Questions formed in his head as to why George wouldn’t tell him that himself. Why did Sapnap get to know and he didn’t? He pondered on it during his stream while he half concentrated on his speedruns and what Nick was saying. Hours began flying by and when he heard that his friend had to go, he recognized the fatigue he was feeling.

“Ok everyone, I think I’m gonna end the stream here.” He announced and read off the last few donos before saying goodbye.

Sapnap told Clay he had to go but questions were still racing through his head, “Wait um, I just have a few questions I gotta ask you.”

He heard a hum for him to continue and asked, “What did George say about him not being able to join?”

“He didn’t tell you?” The surprise in the other’s voice threw him off guard, “Well if George didn’t tell you then I think he doesn’t want you knowing.”

That piqued his curiosity, “Knowing what?”

A sigh was heard from the other side of the call, “If George doesn’t want you knowing then I’m not going to tell you Dream, sorry.”

“It’s fine Sap, see ya later.” His resolved questions had only caused more confusion.

“Bye Dream.” Although the ring from Discord was at the back of his mind.

Clay cupped his face and let out a yawn that drew out tears. He wiped them off and went to get something for dinner and maybe a glass of water to freshen up. His messages had been going off for an annoyingly long time but none of them from the person he wanted. It was normal for friends to wait for a response from one another. He didn’t like George, just really enjoyed talking to him.

He pulled out some vegetables from the crisper and turned the stove heat on high. Watching the oil spreading out on the skillet was much more fun than he wanted to admit but he continued gathering the ingredients that he needed. Chicken breasts, vegetables, and spice containers were surrounding the cutting board and knife Clay was using to chop the cauliflower. His hand checked the heat before dropping the breasts onto the pan.

The vegetables were dumped into a saucepan with salted boiling water and he watched as the rainbow of colors bobbed on the surface. Spices were sprinkled on top of the chicken and he let the food cook as he chopped half of an onion. He gagged when he caught a whiff of the onion but laughed at his amateur mistake. The strainer steamed as he poured the contents of the saucepan into it and he laid it to rest in the sink.

Grabbing the pair of tongs, he flipped the chicken breasts to reveal the brown underside which he lightly seasoned. Patches patiently sat on her bed next to the food bowls and he poured her food and added some of the boiled vegetables to the mix. The kibble bag was almost empty and he made a mental reminder to get more when he went to the store next. He scooped himself a serving of vegetables from the strainer and a pair of golden chicken breasts. The knob made a crisp click when it locked back into its original position and he admired his culinary art.

There was nothing that he couldn’t appreciate. Everything that he put into the dish looked great and thanked his parents for making him learn how to cook. The flavors from the mixture of spices and vegetables burst in his mouth and he hummed in contentment. Half of the meal was gone faster than he could process but slowed his pace and enjoyed the last few bites. A glance at his phone told him that it was barely past 8 and he saw the beginnings of a sunset. The dishes from the day were quickly washed before he watched the sun go down.

He stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air. Tourists were prancing through the streets while others sat outside eating meals. Car honks echoed from down the street but they didn’t bother him anymore. Living in a city made it a necessity for him to learn to tolerate loud noises. Whether it was the former couple in the next door unit or incoming airplanes that roared overhead.

Clay slid the glass balcony door closed behind him and cozied up onto the couch. His fingers instinctively tapped on the Wattpad app and he stopped. There wasn’t anything bad about reading fanfiction about him and George. It was just figuring out what the fans were thinking and enjoying some good writing. Patches curled up next to his legs and he scratched her behind the ear before digging through his to-reads.

* * *

The phone he was grasping vibrated in his hand and he accepted the call before looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” His voice was throaty and a yawn followed his response.

“Were you asleep Dream?” The voice was apologetic but he could hear how much they wanted to tease him. “Sorry if I woke you up then.”

His senses began returning and he scrunched his nose. “George? Why are you calling me this late, you should be asleep.”

He heard a giggle from his friend. “Well, if I was in England it would be late.”

“Hm?” The gears in his brain refused to work and were still starting up. “What do you mean?”

George groaned but Clay knew there was an underlying smile to it. “Can you just pick me up, Dream?”

Pieces started to click together and he shot up like a rocket startling Patches. “Wait, like you’re here?” George hummed, “In Florida?”

The brunette giggled, “Yes Dream, I’m at the airport so could you please pick me up.” He laughed in shock, wanting to jump up and down. “An 11-hour flight isn’t comfortable and I’d like to see my best friend in person.”

He fell and tripped getting off the sofa, which George teased him about, almost running over Patches to get some decent clothes. The green T-shirt he had been wearing was replaced by a merch shirt with a silly smile plastered on the front. His shorts were exchanged for some grey sweats and he grabbed his wallet on the counter before leaving. Once his door was locked, he sprinted down the halls and to the stairwell ignoring how groggy he was.

“Dream, you are going to wake everyone up with how loud you’re being.” George goaded, “I know you can’t wait to see me but you don’t have to disturb those poor people’s sleep.”

He laughed before mumbling a quick “shut up” and focused on not missing a step climbing down the stairs. The night was warm with a light breeze and he made his way to his car in the parking lot behind the building. George and he conversed on the phone while he drove but Clay made sure that he was paying extra attention to the road. A rush of emotions washed over him at the realization that he was going to see George in person.

“So why’d you come to Florida?” There was a deafening silence before he heard the Brit again.

“What kind of question is that?” He could hear George roll his eyes, “I had some free time and wanted a break. There’s also the fact that you’re here but that’s not important.”

Clay gasped and feigned hurt, “That hurts my heart George, I thought you were my friend.”

“Fine I’ll stop, but only because I need a place to stay.”

His smile faltered as he processed the sentence. “Wait, you didn’t book a hotel?”

The brunette gave a sheepish laugh, “Well the hotels were almost all booked out and the rooms were 300 a night and I already spent 600 on the flight…” George continued rambling and he freed a sigh.

“It’s fine, George.” Clay watched as the beginnings of the airport appeared, “It would’ve been nice to get a heads up but I’d be glad to host and show you around.”

“Thank you Dream.”

“It’s nothing.”

He drove up to Terminal B and scanned the countless passengers also looking for a ride. Brown hair, pale skin, “average height” was what he was looking for. They kept relaying their whereabouts trying to find each other but Clay held in a giggle upon seeing the Brit. He pulled up a few cars down and got out, prowling towards his target. George’s voice was cut off mid-sentence when he hung up and Clay was now directly behind the other Youtuber.

“Dream?” George stared at his phone in confusion and alarm.

A smirk spread as he trapped the older in his arms, “Yes Georgie?”

His ears were blown out and he winced at the piercing shriek that followed. “Fuck George, people are probably thinking I’m trying to kidnap you right now.”

“Wow, yes thank you for pointing that out Dream.” George was huffing and grasping onto his forearms, “I thought I was getting kidnapped so that’s your fault.”

“You could still be getting kidnapped.” He pointed out.

There was a laugh before he heard a reply, “I’m going with you willingly so no, I am not being kidnapped by you.” 

“Maybe you are though.” Dream joked while loosening his bone-crushing grip on the smaller boy, “You don’t know what I look like and maybe I’m just really good at mimicking people.”

George twisted out of his hug and hesitantly turned to face him. There wasn’t any reaction for a few seconds. Just both of them taking the other in. But soon George smiled at him and launched himself into another hug. They were both cracking up and squeezed like they wouldn’t see each other again. Clay breathed in the other’s scent and found a certain comfort from the smell.

He missed the warmth when they pulled apart but he began dragging George and his suitcase towards his car. The suitcase fell into the back row and Clay watched as the Brit crossed in front of the car to the driver’s side.

A small chuckle bubbled over, “Are you gonna drive?”

“What?” He watched as George pulled the door open and the realization pass over him. “Oh my god this is so dumb, why isn’t this passenger’s side!”

“This is normal, George.” A wheeze was pulled from his lungs, “You’re the weird one here.”

The only reply he got was a view of George’s tongue and a middle finger. He shut the back door and glanced at George through the window before getting into the driver’s seat.

“You're lucky I’m such a good friend,” He punched his friend on the arm which George winced at. “Think about if I didn’t answer the phone, didn’t say you could stay at my place, didn’t pick you up…”

A light punch hit his shoulder which he laughed at, “Oh shut up, I had complete faith in you simping for me.” But after he pouted, the other joined in with his laughter.

Clay stared at George, remembering the nights spent alone and wishing that there was someone beside him he felt tears pricking at his eyes. “You’re actually here.”

“I’m actually here.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about either starting a new series or writing one-shots occasionally in between chapters. There's been a few blocks in my creativity and maybe that'll help me not burn myself out. Anyways, enjoy the new year and stay chill :)


	4. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sober or drunk it's always you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone, it has been a while since I've updated this story and I'm sorry. I could say it was because of school and being busy but no I was just lazy. But fr, I was really struggling with this chapter. In the end tho, it was totally worth it because I'm happy with how it turned out! Hope everyone's doing ok and enjoy!

Clay was mesmerized by the plethora of colors the world was throwing at him.

He had never been high before but it felt like he was drifting on a rainbow. His eyes strained to take in the emerging hues that were seeping into reality. Beside him, George scrolled on his phone. Lips moving but no words coming out like a movie without sound. The neon glows outlined the world making him feel like he was living in a retro video game. Sounds dissipated replaced by the expanse of colors. They radiated a relaxing atmosphere, like watching the puffy clouds pass by on a clear day.

It reminded Clay of the natural scenery at Lake Eola. He remembered the moment he wanted to move to Orlando once his family brought him to the park. His child self running around, admiring the variety of exotic plants and their unique characteristics. They had set up a picnic on the lakefront, the place was crowded but it never felt like there were too many people. It felt like it was his own world to explore. He had thrown a fit when he saw the blanket and food being tucked away. There was no chance of convincing his parents to let them stay any longer because of the impending week.

When neither of them was looking, he ran off hoping to stay a while longer. He adored the memory of his younger self navigating the crowds of people and dashing around the lake. Touching and examining all the flora to be found and more importantly reached by his short stature. There was so much excitement fueling him that he didn’t realize how far he had run. The grass cushioned his butt as he played in the grass until his dad found him 30 minutes later.

Being a Floridian he couldn’t stand temperatures lower than 50 degrees without multiple layers of clothing. Seeing the Northern Lights were on his bucket list but the cold was a slight annoyance that held him off from planning the trip. But he imagined that they would look something like this. Flowing through the sky with stunning shades that would captivate him. There weren’t words to describe the scene or explain what he was feeling.

His arm was nudged and he turned to meet the grinning face, “Are you even listening to me?” A velvety hand landed on his bicep followed by a sultry giggle.

“Uhh, what’d you say?” The burning in his cheeks intensified, “I got distracted sorry.”

George looked like an angel from heaven in front of him. Ivory skin illuminated by the streetlights with a faint shimmer from the moon. The T-shirt he was wearing outlined his delicate frame and Clay wanted to see what was underneath. His eyes shifted to the tender collarbone and neck which caused him to bite his lip in restraint.

The teasing smirk caused his jaw to tighten. “It’s fine, why’d you get distracted?”

“If I’m the thing distracting you there’s no shame in that.”

Clay choked on his spit and felt tears pooling in his eyelids. “That’s a bit forward, don’t you think?” His voice was shaky and he knew George could hear it.

“There’s nothing forward about the truth.”

Heat spread through his veins, a sweat starting to build up. The temperature kept rising and he didn’t know if he should boil over or burn. Chills raced down his spine while tension built up in his sternum. The clothes he was wearing began attaching to bare skin and his fingers gripped the steering wheel. His vision blurred colors just swimming around him in circles too fast for him to comprehend. Nails dug into his arm and the brightness tore away at his senses. 

The grip tightened followed by an urgent shriek. “DREAM!”

A jerk on his arm caused the wheel to twist making them narrowly avoid a collision with the bend in the road. George’s gasps echoed through the otherwise silent car. A honk from the neighboring car fell onto their deaf ears. His fingers were frozen making only the smallest movements to steer the vehicle. He felt the stare burning a hole into the side of his head. But there wasn’t anything Clay wanted to do other than stare at the road in front of him.

* * *

The rest of the ride was eventless after that with neither of them daring to speak up. Clay drove with laser focus all the way back to the apartment, not pausing to admire the nightlife of Orlando. Elevator music sang as they rose stood side-by-side in the carriage. The faint click of the apartment unlocking was burdensome and Clay made way for his temporary guest. He winced at the mess he had left behind and grabbed a spare blanket from the closet.

“You can put your stuff down in the room, make yourself at home.” The throw pillows were tossed onto the floor next to the couch as he turned it into a makeshift bed.

“Do you not have another room?”

“No.”

“Inflatable mattress?”

“No.”

“So where are you sleeping?”

He gave a pointed look at the bare sofa. George crossed his arms over his chest, “What, then why am I the one sleeping in the room? It’s your room anyway.”

“Because you’re the guest George. I’m not letting you sleep anywhere but the bed.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Clay heard the suitcase roll away on its stubby wheels leaving him to finish setting up. Words weren’t spoken as they both went through their nightly routines. They took turns with the bathroom and Clay offered food which George politely denied. He showed the other where the most useful things were before saying a quick goodnight to his friend and left not waiting for a response. A flick of the switch left him in the dark with only the streetlights and moon making anything visible. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind forcing him to replay the moment over and over again.

_ “. . .There’s no shame in that.” _

Burn

_ “. . .Nothing forward about the truth.” _

Screech

_ “DREAM” _

Crash

He shut his eyes trying to block any memories that tried to resurface he had. The sofa turned into slime and he felt himself begin sinking into it. No comfort came as he threw the blanket on top of him, instead, feeling trapped between the two. The refrigerator door opened with a clang of jars and his hands shakily reached out to grab a cherry White Claw. With a hiss and bubbles the can opened and Clay threw his head back, downing half of the beverage. The soothing burn ran down his throat and he gasped once his lips came free.

* * *

He stared down into the can of his 6th drink. The contents swirled around in his grip while his chin sat propped on his other hand. A stoic expression was plastered on his face as he mindlessly drank away. He twisted around in the chair, his mind endlessly drifting. Light footsteps echoed against the hardwood floor, stopping right next to him. 

“Can’t sleep?”

Clay never looked up or acknowledged the question. He just raised the can to his lips and drank.

“Dream, stop.” The drink was wrestled from his loose grasp and he glared at the shorter figure. “You’re hangover’s going to be horrible if you keep drinking.”

“So what?” The American slurred his words and the Brit sighed.

George’s eyes met his, “I know you’ll also be miserable.”

“I don’t care, George.” His arm wobbled reaching outwards to grab the drink which was pulled away from him. 

The usually bright brown eyes lost their spark which was replaced with solemn, “So what, you’re just gonna spend my first day here hungover? Am I going to have to take care of you?”

Clay felt forced to look away from the glaring brunette, “Can you give me the drink back?”

“No, why are you drinking.”

“Just give it back.”

“No.”

“George.”

“Dream.” The older’s tone resonated through his head like a gavel at court.

“I-” He felt the hitch in his throat before swallowing it down. “I don’t know, ok? I just don’t know.”

He heard the clink of aluminum hit the counter. “What’s wrong?” The weight of alcohol and lull of George’s voice tore away at his inhibitions.

“How are you not mad at me?” A hiccup cut his sentence before he continued. “Or scared or second-guessing yourself?”

“Why would I be mad at you Dream?” He felt guilty hearing nothing but sympathy and comfort from his best friend.

A harsh sob erupted from his throat, “I almost killed us.”

Hands landed on his shoulder and slid into his palm, “It’s not your fault.”

“How can it not be my fault!” His cheeks were soaked and his body shaking. “I wasn’t paying attention and if you hadn’t swerved the car we would have hit the barrier.”

A misty look filled Clay’s eyes when he looked at the brunette.

“You saved me, George.”

Arms enclosed George against the blonde’s chest and a blush erupted on his cheeks. Tentatively, he returned the affection, and his arms rested clasped around Clay’s lower back. The sobs racked through Clay’s body with the rough movements of his chest. It didn’t take long for the Brit to add to the shaky mess that they were with tears spilling down into the cloth of both of their shirts. Their attempts to calm the other were futile only causing more tears. A minute an hour or a lifetime could’ve passed until they pulled back. Cheeks soaked and eyes swollen they both stared into the other’s eyes. Emerald green met chocolate brown and it took only a moment before their lips began to dance. 

George moaned as their mouths fought for dominance. His lips slowed when he tasted the cherry against Clay’s but as they continued their pace became frantic. Hands flew around in a whirlwind as they both were desperate for more. A hiss wrenched through the blonde’s teeth as nails dug into his back sure to leave marks. Moans rumbled in their throats, encouraging them to go further and wilder down the spiral of lust. Alcohol was long forgotten, replaced with kisses and contact getting them drunk.

There was no room between them with the Brit straddling Clay’s lap. He carefully stood while legs snaked around his waist and he heard a soft mewl once his hands firmly grasped George’s bottom. Clay’s feet wobbled as he carried them both on their way to the bedroom. Whether it was because of the White Claws or George in his arms he wasn’t sure. He just knew that he needed more.

They collapsed back onto the edge of the plush mattress with Clay on top. Their arms explored the physique of the other, savoring the fulfillment of their fantasies. Clay ran his hands up the slender sides of George’s body until he pinned him down by the wrists. He nibbled on the delicate skin of the neck and he heard a moan of approval against his ear. A tug at his shirt made him reluctantly break the kiss to take his T-shirt off and threw it across the room not caring where it landed. George’s hands roamed the defined muscles of Clay’s back, occasionally gripping and digging his nails deeper. When the blonde tried to remove the thin layer of cloth separating their chests he felt the Brit go stiff against the bed.

Clay backed out of the kiss and eyed the smaller man beneath him. “What’s wrong?” His mouth opened to reply but his throat went dry and he grimaced.

“Um, well, I’m not exactly muscular or fit like you are.” A nervous giggle came as he tried to shakily smile, “I’m just short and skinny and… you know.”

The green eyes went soft and leaned in close to his face. A gentle kiss was pressed into his lips and George’s anxiety began floating away. They smiled and Clay brought his fingers down to the bottom of his shirt. His breath hitched as firm hands raising the hem of his shirt grazed his skin. Every part of his body burned as the cobalt colored shirt higher until it pooled at his chest. It felt like the Florida heat and humidity but thicker, harsher, and even hotter. All he knew was that he wanted more of it.

“Can I?” George looked up to glance at the blonde who was gripping his rolled-up shirt.

There wasn’t any way George had the willpower to say no. Not while being looked at so  _ loved. _ That was the only way to describe it. With considerate bright eyes and an innocent smile. He was asked a simple question asked with no pressure or demands, just a desire for an answer. But something told him that he would’ve done anything for Clay at that moment. He responded with a sure nod and lifted his arms as the shirt came off, feeling the air brush against him. There was a quiet whoosh and thump when it hit the ground but neither of them paid any attention to it.

Clay closed the distance between them and exhaled next to George’s ear making him shiver, “Were you scared that I wouldn’t like your body?” Something stirred inside of him and his heartbeat sped up.

“Is that why you were nervous to show yourself to me?” The whisper sent shockwaves through him and a growing need exploded in his core.

Bites and kisses were littered across his torso sending him into a daze. “You don’t have to hide from me, George.” A sultry laugh came deep from Clay’s throat, “But even if you did you know I’d find you.” 

Each bit of contact made him feel like he was downing a shot and he couldn’t hold back the aroused moans and whimpers that escaped him. “You have nothing to worry about.” The Brit gasped as he felt Clay’s tongue trail from his waistline up to his collarbone where he left a tender kiss.

“You’re so fucking beautiful George.”

His mind had ascended and he felt his head being tilted back until he was staring into a sea of green. “I’m here to take care of you.” Tongues met as their mouths did but there was no battle for dominance.

The brunette was lifted from the mattress and he wrapped his legs around the slim waist. Moans echoed throughout the room as they got more comfortable. They ended up against the headboard with George clung to Clay sitting in his lap. George a nudge push against his thigh and his mind went insane with want once he felt it shift. He felt hands run up his thigh accompanied by the burning sensation that he needed. When they started rimming the waistband of his pants his mind began clearing up. He gripped the roaming hands and broke the kiss which was met with confusion.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Clay immediately began apologizing which caused him to grimace.

George coyly stared at his best friend. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong Clay. That- that was amazing.”

The confused expression on the American’s face only grew. “Then why’d we stop, what’s the problem?”

“That’s the problem.” George felt the tears begin welling up, “It was too amazing to be real. God, you’re drunk Clay, I’m taking advantage of you right now and you don’t even want this.”

“Yes, I do. You don’t even know that I’ve wanted this for so long. I want you, George.” The words tore at his heart.

George dug his forehead into his palms. “No stop it, you don’t, you’re only saying that because of the alcohol.”

There was a long pause. They both were still, the mood from before had dissipated, and in its place was a heavy tension. Both of them wanting but neither of them willing to break the overbearing cloud above them. 

“Can we fall asleep together then?”

George lifted his gaze and saw the downcast look of his friend, “This is such a bad idea.” He groaned before lifting himself out of Clay’s lap and crashing down onto the mattress.

They both shuffled under the sheets until they got comfortable and turned onto their sides facing each other. George reached an arm over out from under the blanket to flip the lights off and slowly the room fell to a pitch black. A rustling came from the other side of the bed and he yelped when an arm pulled him into a tight squeeze. He squirmed against the cuddle but that only caused the grip around him to tighten.

“Clay?” He heard a muffled hum.

“Can you let me go?” There was no response which he rolled his eyes to. “Even when you’re drunk you’re annoying.”

He accepted his situation and threw an arm over the younger. They breathed in the other’s scent, savoring their proximity. If George had kept his eyes open he would’ve seen the same adoring look he had seen minutes before. The bittersweet smile, serene expression, and longing gaze upon his face. But it wasn’t long until he followed and shut his eyes. A multitude of colors swam around them, each one unique and beautiful in its own way.

“Good night George.”

_ I love you _

“Good night Clay.”

_ I love you too _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rn idk how long this story is gonna be but I know I don't have the patience to write any more than 40k for this. Have a lot of ideas running thru my head and school is being yk school so I want to get this one done by the latest April. Bye and stay chill :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, it means a lot to me! If you have any feedback, critiques, or suggestions for new stories, please feel free to reach out! I am writing this for FUN so I do not currently have an upload schedule. The last time I did I burned myself out in a month. So I apologize if future additions are slower than expected, I'll try to be reasonable and I hope you all have a good day, stay chill :)


End file.
